Warning Signs
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: One Shot of Anna/Brent's relationship before Rehabilitate. This goes along with my Rehabilitate and Relentless stories and will make a little more sense context wise if you read them. Warning this one shot contains sexual and physical abuse.


**Warning Signs**

 **(Warning this one shot contains physical and sexual abuse.)**

" _When she gonna realize, she's blinded by his starry eyes. She's going down fighting, denying the warning signs. Twisting what she knows is right. He's gonna make her lose her mind. She's going down fighting, denying the warning signs." Warning signs by Alex G._

"Where are you going?" Brent demanded, grabbing a hold of Anna's arm. She'd made it halfway across the lawn of the frat house before he caught up to her.

"The dorms. I'm tired and I have a biology midterm to study for," Anna reminded him. She'd already told him she'd be leaving early an hour ago. Of course, he was probably too drunk to actually remember that.

"Why even come to a party if you're just going to bail halfway into it?" Brent chided. "Come back inside, you're my girlfriend. I go to the stupid romance movies with you."

His grip tightened around her arm, his nails digging into her skin and making Anna wince. It was a warning. One she'd grown accustomed to. Do as he said, or face the consequences later when they were alone. Anna still had the bruises to remind her what happened when she'd done something to upset Brent. There was a voice inside her head telling her to leave anyways. She should have listened to it. Bruises would have been preferable. Instead she decided to placate Brent and return to the party.

…

"You've been holding out on me for too long. You owe me this," Brent's hot breath rank of beer as he pushed Anna up against the side of the bathroom wall a little over an hour after they'd returned to the party. His lips moved to her neck, pressing a wet kiss against her skin that had her shivering in disgust.

"Brent, please, this isn't the time or the place," Anna spoke in a calm tone, trying to talk him down like she'd been able to do for the past few months. She kept telling him she wasn't ready. The truth was, she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready. He'd changed so much since they first met. The protectiveness she thought was sweet had turned restraining. His jealousy and anger when guys talked with her shifted from blaming them to blaming her. He wasn't who she thought he was, but she couldn't find a way to break it off without setting him off. Now there she was, at a Frat party she hadn't wanted to go to, stuck in the disgusting bathroom with her drunk boyfriend.

"You look so hot in those jeans. You've been teasing me all night. I've been patient enough," Brent responded harshly, his left hand unhooking the button of her jeans and yanking on her zipper. A cold fear rushed over Anna when she realized her normal evasion tactics weren't going to work.

Trying to push Brent off of her only made his grip on her tighten as he slammed his body against hers. The sound of his voice hushing her harshly in her ear, and the feeling of the bulge in his pants pulled tears from her eyes. She tried shouting for someone, but Brent only gripped her face tightly in his left hand, the right one working on his own pants now that hers were pooled by her feet on the floor along with her underwear. No one would hear her anyways. The music pulsed through the house and blocked out all other sounds.

He wasn't gentle. As soon as he'd freed himself of his clothes he slammed inside of her. Pain erupted from her core and radiated everywhere. While she cried out in pain, she heard Brent grunting in her ear. Sooner than she was ready he began thrusting inside of her, the friction melting into the sharp pain that still radiated from her core. When she realized she couldn't stop him until he was finished, Anna closed her eyes and prayed it would just end fast.

Brent's sticky hands started groping her over her shirt before he place his hands firmly on her butt and started pulling her to meet him just as roughly as he was thrusting towards her. Eventually he started cursing in her ear, his voice breathy as he repeated the word 'fuck' over and over. Then in an explosion of uncomfortable sticky slime it was finally over.

"Thanks babe," Brent slurred, pressing a sloppy kiss against Anna's lips. When she didn't return the kiss his eyes turned cold. "Don't blame me for it happening here. You were the one who held out. Clean up and meet me downstairs," Brent muttered, squeezing her side until it hurt.

Brent left to get another beer after that, leaving Anna leaning shaky legged against the bathroom wall. A small bit of blood was smeared against her inner thigh. Using toilet paper, Anna cleaned herself up as best she could, breaking down completely when some of Brent's sticky liquid trickled out of her, mixed with her blood. It took her some time to get herself together enough to re-enter the party. A loud banging on the door had practically forced her to face the crowd outside. Not that she wanted to stay in that frat bathroom forever. It was disgusting, smelling like urine and old puke. Another sob escaped her when she realized she had lost her virginity in that dirty frat house bathroom.

Pushing her way through the crowd, avoiding the keg area where she knew Brent would be, Anna made her way back to her dorm. All she wanted was a hot shower that could make her feel clean again, and a chance to put the whole night behind her. Even though she knew both were impossible. She would never be able to wipe tonight from her memory, the same way she'd never feel clean again.

"Anna?" Emily asked, surprised when Anna abruptly entered their room, locking the door behind her. She looked disheveled, her shirt cockeyed and her eyes red as though she'd been crying. "What happened?" Emily asked, concern filling her voice.

"Nothing," Anna whispered, tears spilling from her eyes again. When Emily pressed the issue Anna exhaled shakily. "Please, Emily. I don't want to talk about it," Anna pleaded. She didn't even want to think about it. She wanted to pretend like it never happened. Thankfully Emily didn't question her anymore. Instead she curled up with Anna once she returned from her shower, her skin angrily red as though she'd tried to scrub it off. Emily just sat there with her, not judging, not questioning, and not talking at all.

It took Anna hours before she fell asleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she was back in that bathroom, defenseless, scared, and disgusted.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello my lovely readers. This is a quick one shot of one part of Anna and Brent's relationship. I apologize if my attempt to write it fell short. I've, thankfully, never been through any sexual or physical abuse in any relationship I've had and I apologize to anyone who has if they feel I have portrayed it wrong. It is never my attention to make light of such situations and that is not my intent with this post. I just wanted to show a bit of Anna and Brent's relationship._

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


End file.
